pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2014
05:09 oh meh 05:09 ohai issa 05:10 ohai 05:10 k 05:11 Grim Reaper kk 05:12 ohai 05:17 kk 06:07 egg 07:11 Hi Issa 07:11 Can halp me 07:12 Hello 07:12 Issa, I need some halp 07:12 With what? 07:12 I'm making a plant called Ograss 07:12 I don't know what it should do 07:13 I'm also putting Onion in my game 07:13 I also don't know what it should do 07:14 Those have something to do with Shrek, right? 07:14 dunno 07:16 Maybe Ograss just scare zombies, but sorry, I'm not that creative 07:16 .. 08:31 no after bloomerang 08:31 k 08:31 so what comes after Bloomerang in PvZ2 agen? 08:31 Iceberg Lettuce 08:31 k 08:32 Reap Can you make Boot leg Coconut 08:33 Reapeageddon 08:34 ok wats after iceberg 08:34 Bonk choy or repeater 08:35 ohai 08:35 HI 08:35 hI 08:35 Hi 08:35 HI 08:36 iH 08:36 Ih 08:36 ha 08:36 hai 08:36 IH 08:36 Mmmkay 08:36 hI 08:36 Reap Can you make Boot leg Coconut 08:36 Boot leg? 08:36 Those are illegal 08:37 Enemis 08:38 Char PM 08:38 Enemis 08:38 Yah :P 08:40 What. 08:40 Wait 08:40 For 08:40 ,e 08:42 Enemies* 08:42 Ho Cahe 08:42 Boom-erang 08:43 Boot Leg 08:43 Char 08:43 k 08:43 can you add something give you plants BABY Plantts? 08:44 wat 08:44 Example 08:45 your BABY laggd me 08:42 Enemies* 08:42 Ho Cahe 08:42 Boom-erang 08:43 Boot Leg 08:43 Char 08:43 k 08:43 can you add something give you plants BABY Plantts? 08:44 wat 08:44 Example 08:45 your BABY laggd me 08:48 Reap can Bankai and How kk 08:49 *Holow 08:49 *Hollow 08:50 meh 08:50 Or 08:50 b 08:50 Orbacal Soup 08:50 Orbeh 08:50 hallo 08:50 Orbeez 08:50 almost made a new game 08:51 can i haz borrow Celekinesis? 08:51 and comp aint here 08:51 k 08:52 Celekinesis powahs 08:53 Celekinesis = Exeggutor 08:54 :o 08:50 almost made a new game 08:51 can i haz borrow Celekinesis? 08:51 and comp aint here 08:51 k 08:52 Celekinesis powahs 08:53 Celekinesis = Exeggutor 08:54 :o 08:57 Hi 08:58 ohai 09:04 . 09:14 k 09:22 . 09:28 hallo 09:28 hallo 09:28 Hi 09:28 stuck on showing highscore list ._. 09:28 There are two Wizard Zombies in PvZ 09:29 ? 09:29 Look 09:31 ohai 09:31 am watching strike the blood 09:32 :o 09:33 wb 09:34 ohai 09:35 http://ru.plantsvs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%97%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B8-%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3 09:36 Wizards 09:36 2 types 09:36 kk 09:36 PvZ1 ver. Is moar awesom 09:36 Mmmkay 09:37 Yakmmm 09:38 why you have linked to russian version? 09:38 anyway 09:38 theres someone in chat 12:09 orbsome 12:10 cool 12:11 .... 12:30 hi 12:36 herro 12:36 7 IN THE MORNIN 12:38 hillo 12:38 *hilo 12:39 Hello. c: 12:39 12:40 brb 12:41 hai 12:42 hai 12:42 back 12:42 hai y'all 12:42 hmm what if SPE is in Epic Fighter 12:43 Is MSP still banned from chat? i forgot. 12:44 hiilo 12:44 *hilo 12:45 Hello 12:45 ohai 12:45 and lilgrei 12:45 no 12:45 hi 12:45 k 12:46 kk am watching Strike the Blood 12:46 hilo 12:48 hi 12:48 Hi 12:49 who wants to play Orbitron 12:49 WAT 12:49 Its out? 12:49 https://www.dropbox.com/s/7dczkq097z7o7ti/Cyber_Orbitron_v10.rar 12:49 Orb said he had problems on making it 12:49 oh 12:49 Hallo 12:49 https://www.dropbox.com/s/7dczkq097z7o7ti/Cyber_Orbitron_v10.rar 12:49 nijad 12:49 well it is still a bit glitchy 12:49 Im on TWD Wiki Chat 12:49 sorry I am back 12:50 where there are full of cusses 12:50 i was making my own coffee 12:50 owo 12:51 logged in 12:51 TWD? 12:51 12:51 ʇsǝ┴ 12:51 yah Lil 12:51 k logged in 12:51 zomg dis looks awesome 12:51 the wild daffodils 12:51 12:51 ʞlo˥ 12:52 12:52 uʍoɐp ǝpᴉs d∩ 12:52 12:52 uʍoɐp ǝpᴉs d∩ 12:52 uʍoɐp ǝpᴉs d∩ 12:52 12:52 uʍoɐp ǝpᴉs d∩ 12:52 Up side daown 12:53 12:53 (ʇxǝʇ sdᴉlℲ) ʇɔǝɟɟƎ uʍop ǝpᴉsd∩ 12:53 12:53 (ʇxǝʇ sǝsɹǝʌǝɹ) ʇɔǝɟɟƎ spɹɐʍʞɔɐq 12:53 12:53 ɹǝʇʇᴉʍ┴ ʞooqǝɔɐℲ 12:53 :oʇ ʇsoԀ 12:53 12:53 :sʇɔǝɟɟƎ ʇxǝ┴ 12:53 ㄣƖ 12:53 :ǝɹǝɥ sloqɯʎs ɹo 'sɹǝʇʇǝl 'spɹoʍ 'ʇxǝʇ ǝdʎ┴ 12:53 stahp 12:54 ⒷⓊⒷⒷⓁⒺⓈ 12:54 Normal 12:54 Ⓕⓞⓡⓤⓜⓢ.... Ⓚ HTML 12:55 Ӓ 12:55 Hi 12:55 ᚃ 12:55 Hi 12:55 playing M&L4:DTB right now 12:55 ϛ 12:55 what is TL;DR @MN 12:55 wut 12:55 jk 12:56 what is M&L4: DTB 12:56 aka TL;DR 12:56 ∽ 12:56 Mario and Luigi 4: Deam Tream Bros. 12:56 ╨ 12:56 ╟ 12:56 Cob cannon did you like Orbitron? 12:56 o 12:56 yas 12:56 its weird 12:57 you need to spin around some kind of black hole to aviod meteors, homing darts, asteroids, etc. 12:57 *avoid 12:57 ⓑⓤⓑⓑⓛⓔⓑⓐⓛⓛ 12:57 i want lychee ice cream 12:57 who wants to play PVZB 10f 12:57 nah not nao 12:58 He released it? 12:58 linkpwease 12:58 Yas 12:58 It has CTF :D D 12:58 w000t 12:58 TDM Red Team is laggy tho 12:58 It is? 12:58 Weird, when i was playing it, no lag experienced. 12:58 maybe it's just CR 12:59 wait 12:59 test 12:59 what does Cele's projectiles do 12:59 stun enemies 01:00 https://www.dropbox.com/s/24glyjbgvcilxq5/PvZ_Battles_10f.rar @Spe 01:00 can someone give me 10f.exe 01:00 or knockback in PvZGM 01:00 EXE 01:00 EXE? *Insert joke about creepypasta here* 01:00 asku Orb 01:00 Sonic.EXE was deleted in the wiki ya know 01:00 ya 01:01 ik 01:01 anyways 01:01 I have the greatest hiding spot 01:01 wutddya want to talk about 01:01 Oribu 01:01 can i getz link to 10f.exe 01:02 why not rar 01:02 rar won't work for me 01:02 Mozzila 01:03 Orbacal 01:03 keep pinging him 01:03 Orbacal 01:03 nvm 01:03 just 01:03 toes 01:03 10f.exe 01:03 someone 01:03 :T 01:03 tuus 01:03 k 01:03 hallo 01:03 orblecule 01:03 lol 01:03 can i has 10f.exe download link owo 01:04 https://www.dropbox.com/s/n4515xpncpeum2x/PvZ_Battles_10f.exe 01:04 ty 01:04 sorry for bothering 01:04 TDM @spe 01:04 U r red 01:04 aww i wanted to try CTF 01:04 k 01:04 Lets CTF 01:05 Still Green tho 01:05 i blue 01:05 oh 01:05 Guest_32168 01:05 Guest_Haruhi59 01:05 ElectricPlants43 01:05 Guest_zomgwthisdis32 01:05 Guest_CR30 01:05 CyRangorpls22 01:05 Guest_idk16 01:05 K 01:05 Im red 01:07 Guest_321 68 01:07 kk 01:14 test 01:14 test 01:14 test 01:14 was just playing PvZB and now finishing coffee 01:14 Nu 01:14 WTF 01:14 Guest 321 was me 01:14 @Char 01:14 Char = Nate 01:16 k 01:24 GTG 01:24 D: 01:24 bye 01:24 ohi 01:25 https://www.dropbox.com/s/24glyjbgvcilxq5/PvZ_Battles_10f.rar 01:26 Hello 01:26 hi 01:27 Orb 01:27 hi 01:27 wait nvm 01:27 hi 01:27 hi 01:28 Hello 01:28 Sorry if I'm laggy, my mom is also using Youtube 01:28 ? 01:28 nvm 01:29 Im on TWD again 01:30 test 01:30 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7499182 01:30 Master PM 01:32 * Cyborg Ranger pleis sum 01:32 idk 01:32 lol 01:35 I have a new plant Idea 01:35 based on this Garg 01:36 k 01:36 lol k 01:36 i made dat comic 01:37 ik 01:37 It's Stalk-bean 01:38 coz Beanstalks are too mainstream 01:38 Meh 01:38 Beanstalk 01:39 d00d 01:40 i already created a plant named Beanstalk which stalks zombies and then throws beans at them ._. 01:40 :T 01:40 Link 01:40 I thought... meh 01:40 Beanstalk 01:41 Well 01:41 See? 01:41 my ver. has a diff. effect 01:41 still stalks.... wait 01:41 Stalk-shroom 01:41 hallo 01:42 It also says the owner has to follow the page layout or the owner's brain will be eaten 01:42 Stalker-shroom 01:42 Dammit 01:42 wait 01:42 LAWL 01:42 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Rachidito2006 01:43 still not same 01:43 lol EP 01:44 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Kestergiant8 01:45 lol 01:46 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/AyJuy_Catluv-shoom 01:46 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Nathania 01:47 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Niceperson 01:48 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Pantssvsstikman 01:49 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_pee 01:50 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Cyprind_de_fissh 01:51 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Ranbou_das 01:51 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Pvzcc 01:51 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Mielsprover3 01:52 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Electronic_pee_42_81 01:53 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Mvz 01:53 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Saibog_renger 01:53 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Cr 01:54 lol 01:54 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Gopi_de_3rd 01:55 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Orbakal 01:55 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Grene 01:55 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Fpf 01:56 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Dps 01:57 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Saiborplutt 01:57 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Feshe 01:58 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Zoplatt_jelly 01:58 You know that PvZIM is supposed to be only about plants and zombies that are UO, OP and poor grammar? 01:58 Not a spam of users 01:58 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Bugneeblisted 01:59 brb 01:59 lol 01:59 k 02:00 http://pvzim.wikia.com/wiki/Peepa_pugg 02:03 k 02:03 test 02:04 Lolwut 02:04 https://www.dropbox.com/s/24glyjbgvcilxq5/PvZ_Battles_10f.rar 02:05 k 02:07 Check out de awesome room, only the awesomest are allowed 02:12 playing the game and how the new plant Cyborg ranger 02:13 Hi 02:13 there is a new version 02:13 hi and play pvz battles 02:13 which adds CTF, Secondary Abillities, a new plant, etc. 02:14 Fun fact: That new version adds a VERY VERY buggy new plant which is only accessible trough cheat code 02:14 hi 02:15 Hi 02:16 TWD FTW 02:16 sorry logging in again 02:19 test 02:24 Orb 02:24 PM 02:25 umm 02:25 i don't see a PM 02:27 Hi 02:27 hi 02:29 pvz battle time 02:30 hi 02:30 hai 2014 08 21